User talk:WhiteJasmineFlower
Hi everyone! I am WhiteJasmineFlower and welcome to this really boring looking talk page haha! Come chat with me anytime you want! :] My Talk Page Archives *Archive 1 *Archive 2 Talk to Me Here Well, I guess so, although converting images to jpg is also a hassle as well. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 17:58, January 25, 2019 (UTC) Jasmine, when you have time, can you please add an image of blue Valtor mark to the article Mark of Valtor? That blue mark appears in episode 325, when Valtor uses the Water Star Catcher to capture all Water Stars. -- 01:02, January 28, 2019 (UTC) I guess that's a pain in the neck as well. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 06:34, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Well... insanely busy and tired, I guess? I just started having a part time job recently last month and I only have breaks during the weekends which pretty much takes away most of my free time now... So, yeah, that's pretty much what happened within these few weeks. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 06:44, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Hi WhiteJasmineFlower. Thank you for informing me of this problem. I will upload HD images for the articles from Season 5 to now. But I don't have HD versions of the movies and I will appreciate if you can tell me where I can find them. FlamePhoenix~Dragon FLAME and Shadow PHOENIX 07:53, March 17, 2019 (UTC) 23:07, April 19, 2019 (UTC) 23:22, April 19, 2019 (UTC) 01:05, April 20, 2019 (UTC) 02:27, April 20, 2019 (UTC) Gallery Think you could unlock Shiny/Gallery, Flitter/Gallery and Critty/Gallery? I wanna add some pictures.--Kyurem147 (talk) 07:53, April 27, 2019 (UTC) Hi, a tech geek and I was thinking that it could be nice to have a discord server for all the wiki members. Discord basically is a program that is used for voice chatting and I could create a server for the wiki. It is completely free! What do u think?Bottas (talk) 16:52, May 3, 2019 (UTC) For me it could be a way to apologize to you after the stupid mistake I made deleting the warning. Btw i really didn't realize that the photo i uploaded was already posted on the article, sometimes I am blind XD.Bottas (talk) 19:07, May 3, 2019 (UTC) Hi, I spent some time customizing my profile with infoboxes and images and I have to admit it: this wiki is awesome! I uploaded two images for a spell that I invented (for my profile), they could seem identical but in the second i made a small blur correction using photoshop and i also changed the name. I inform you about these two photos because I don't want you to think that i made the same error as the other day. Thank you :) Bottas (talk) 17:03, May 4, 2019 (UTC) Hi! I wanted to find Bloom's enchantix spell but i couldn't. I have an offer for you, because i think there should be a new cattegory "Bloom's spells" or "of the character spells" so we could easily find spells from each character. I hope my idea is good ^^ I have some experience on being an admin at other wikia's (now fandoms) in my own language, which is Polish and I like to make everything as clear as possible. Also sorry for any mistakes, as i said - i'm not a native speaker unfortunately... Greetings! Have a nice day ^^ Halszka (Pisz) 09:50, June 18, 2019 (UTC)Halszka454 Hello Jasmine, sorry for the inconvenience, I came here to say one thing, I do not know if you sent me the message regarding my 4kids and nick spells, but if it is, I beg your pardon, when I created these lands I was uninformed of such rule. I promise that this mistake will not be committed again, and pardon again for that mistake. '' Hm... by tabs, you mean something like this? ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "''Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 08:56, July 29, 2019 (UTC) Hm.. I'll try to come up with something then. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 22:23, August 3, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for your message I was trying to add descriptions for all of the winx fairy forms list but I was only able to do so for Aisha so I was hoping you could help me unlock the rest Keeneyong (talk) 09:50, August 12, 2019 (UTC)keeneyong FYI Jasmine, the (2) WOW stock arts you uploaded are actually fanarts not official. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 06:34, August 13, 2019 (UTC) Well, the poses are definitely something that you don't see in the newest seasons for sure. Btw, Bloom Dreamix 2 as well, due to the coloring of the art. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 06:38, August 13, 2019 (UTC) The Casual attire. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 06:39, August 13, 2019 (UTC) Yup. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 06:53, August 13, 2019 (UTC) Hi White jasmine flower, Thank you for helping me to unlock the fairy form pages(sorry for the late message but i mainly was focusing my Fandom time to edit the pages) However one week was not enough for me apparently because I’m about to reach the deadline but i still have not finished editing the pages fully due to my occupation as a student so i was hoping you could extend the deadline for just another weekKeeneyong (talk) 16:39, August 18, 2019 (UTC)keeneyong Ok thank you for your reply Keeneyong (talk) 08:11, August 20, 2019 (UTC)keeneyong I just seen that you partly protected Bloom’s page but i was wondering why you didn’t partly protect anyone else’s page Hey Jasmine, I was just wondering how this looks. The quality I mean, it's from a DVD that a friend sent me. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 20:21, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Yup! And I probably found one S5 one in decent quality (not from DVD tho). ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 20:29, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Hm, here. Although, the quality is varied in some scenes: vlcsnap-2019-08-22-04h32m10s063.png vlcsnap-2019-08-22-04h32m25s705.png I guess so? Since someone sent it to me ages ago. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 20:39, August 21, 2019 (UTC) In some scenes, I guess. But this is probably the highest quality we can get tho. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 20:42, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Nope, only couture versions exist. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 17:32, September 14, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for your reply i was just wondering and thanks for being considerate Also sorry for my late reply since i have been quite busy recentlyKeeneyong (talk) 13:12, September 16, 2019 (UTC)keeneyong Bloom's one isn't official. That one is from WCR. ♪♫•*¨*•.¸Tsurumaru Kuninaga • Talk • ¸.•*¨*•♫♪ "Hikizutte baka da yo ne? / Kimi to nara kitto ikeru kara, ikeru ka na～*" 18:58, September 18, 2019 (UTC) Hi, what are all my edits being deleted? Sorry I didn’t sign my name, Doggywinxpower Ok I need help understanding this! Doggywinxpower WhiteJasmineFlower, are you and the other admins gonna make any new pages soon? I need to understand how to NOT get any warnings but to still get badges! Doggywinxpower WhiteJasmineFlower, you can please banned Doggywinxpower. JoyMercer675 00:28, October 1, 2019 (UTC) Hi concerning the blog i made i never really wanted to make the blog so per say i just wanted to make it so i can add in a picture of Aisha’s Crystal Sirenix to her fairy forms page Keeneyong (talk) 09:43, October 8, 2019 (UTC)Keeneyong Rename Hi WhiteJasmineFlower, sorry to bother you but could you rename the page Fate: The Winx Club Saga to "Fate: The Winx Saga"? On the showrunner Brian Young's Instagram here, he confirmed that this is the show's new name. It's also what the recent articles for the show call it. I can't rename the page myself because it's locked. Juqo (talk) 16:21, October 27, 2019 (UTC) Sorry but I don't know how to remove the black bars. Since I only using a tablet to upload. Butterfly27 Could you unblock my friend editor User:Butterfly27 who requested to be blocked a few years ago, but is still editing on Fandom and would help the wiki? She is now a very mature helpful editor as you can see on Spanish Winx wiki where she edits almost 9,000 times. Crekken (talk) 00:26, November 9, 2019 (UTC)